Tears All Over Tulsa
by RainyDaze101
Summary: You never really know a person till you look into their eyes, in which you can learn things they don't tell the rest of the world. Elle had those kind of eyes, can Pony save her before her secerts end her life?And could it be she's just what he needs?R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everbody! I'm kinda having writers block with my story Choices (which everyone should check out, hehe, a lil self promo there...), so I decided to write a short story for ya'll while I come up with more chapters for Choices. This probably won't be a very long story, might not go past this chapter. Unless everybody wants just one more chapter (which I have an idea for...). I really hope you like this, and I own everything except what you know belongs to S.E. Hinton. This is a song fic, but it's a good one...so YEA! LOL! For me to say I like something I wrote is really rare so you know it's gotta be at least pretty good. This goes back and forth between Elle's and Pony's POV, and I labled them so ya'll wouldn't get confused ( welcome!)Newho, please review this story...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And if you wanna check out more of my writing, please review those 2...lol. Newho God Bless and Lata ~ DaZe  
  
  
Tears All Over Tulsa  
  
I''ll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
** PONY'S POV**  
I inhaled deeply, pulling the smoke into my lungs letting it play there for a while before releasing it slowly from between my lips. It was one of those days living seemed useless, like nothing was ever gonna happen and we'd all be stuck in the same circles we'd been making forever. I wasn't exactly sure where I was headin', my brain just kept telling my legs to walk and my legs were dumb enough to listen. Greaser territory had long passed, and I was in a world alien to me. A world were houses had fresh paint, and a running car parked outside. Some house two, or three even. I should have just turned around and started walking back towards the East side, I wasn't a real popular guy in these parts. But I didn't feel like going home. The sun was setting over head, and I smirk as I watched the red sun against the gray skies. I used to love sunsets, that was before I got smart....though. Passing these houses alone, I was able to pretend everything was alright, like nothing had ever changed. Like I'd never changed. What was I thinking, I was glad I'd changed, I was better because of it. I use to be so naive, a real dumb kid. 'You better wise up Pony...you get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing can touch you...' It had taken a year and a half for Dallas words to really set in and start making sense. I'd seen too many things not to believe them, and slowly I'd started to 'wise up'. My brothers didn't like the change, but what did they know. They didn't know that if you didn't care, nothing touched you, even fazed you. Maybe they did, but either way they choose to keep caring about everything, too much for their own good if you asked me.  
  
I hadn't really talked to my brother in a month, I was only at the house to sleep rest of the time I was bumming around with the Tim and Curly Shepard. Smart kids, they didn't care about nothin' neither. I walked passed another two story house with it's white picked fence and laughed to myself. 'Things are rough all over Ponyboy...' Cherry's red hair and voice flooded my memory, and I half laughed, half snorted to myself. Right, Cherry, ya'll have some tough problems. I spit on the green grass in someone's front lawn, feeling as though I needed to do something to tainted these perfect neighborhood, even slightly. That's when I saw her, sitting by herself, light brown hair flapping gently against her pale cheek.  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
Ellen Carvlett, also known as Elle. She was in one of my classes, the kind of girl who was always soft spoken and you know butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. I didn't really have a problem with her, like I did with most soc gals. She'd never given me a reason not to like her, she'd always been polite, nice even. She was a cute gal, shoulder length brown hair, dimples that played at the coners of her mouth, and she had these eyes...something about her eye's I'd seen before in someone else. I slowed down a little, drooping my cancer stick to the ground, not botherin' to put it out. As my distance from her house decreased I could hear an awful racket flowing from the open window. Sounded like a person possessed with demons or something. I watched, awed as Elle's head dropped into her hands, brown hair providing a protective curtain around her. Something inside me, stirred, as if awakening after a long sleep. Before I was aware of what I was doing I had gone up the steps of her pale gray house, and steated myself on the step next to her. "Hey Elle." My voice which I'd worked so long to make careless, had a ring to it I hadn't heard since Johnny's and Dally's deaths. I sounded like myself. Her head jerked up, and I was met with two of the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. They were a little redden and puffy, and tears were trailing slowly sown her pink cheeks. She looked surprised to see anyone there, probably even more surprised to have it be me. But she smiled politely, and ran a small hand under her eyes hurriedly, brushing away the tears. "Hi, Ponyboy. What are you doing here?" This wasn't said rude, there was an honest curiosity in her question. What was I doing here. "Can't a guy take a walk? Saw you and I thought I'd say hello. Can't a guy say hello to a gal from his umm..." Couldn't remember what class it was we had together. She smiled sweetly, and it didn't seemed forced.  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
** ELLE"S POV **  
"English class. We have English together." I wasn't exactly sure what had prompted Ponyboy Curtis to sit next to me on my porch, but I really didn't mind. Most of my friends would have fainted having a greaser even talk to them, but I really didn't mind. Money doesn't make a person any better or worse then anyone else. I grinned a little at the thought of Alexa, Carmen , or any of my other friends in my situation. From inside my house I could hear something shatter, and the yelling increased in volume. I felt a red blush crawl slowly up my neck, and Pony and I both became kinda of uncomfortable. I bit my lip, and met Pony's questioning eyes. "Ummm..that's just my mom and step-dad. They umm..." All words left me, and I wasn't exactly sure what I should say. Pony's eyes hard a hard glare to them, and he smirked slightly as if amused by the yelling. "This ain't nothin' compared to some of my friends houses. You ain't got to explain anything, it's you business." His words were bitter, and I cringed a little. I ran my hands over my blue skirt, straightening wrinkles that weren't there. Neither of us know what to say. "Mind if I smoke?" his voice was cold, and I wonder vaguely why he hadn't left yet. Maybe he was gettin a kick out of watching someone who's biggest problem in life was supposed to be what lipstick to wear, deal with the real world. I shook my head, in reply to his question, and suddenly the sound of flesh on flesh rang loud in the still night. Everything went dead quite for a second before yelling rang out again, and my step-father came stumbling outside, pushing past me and Pony on the steps. He slammed the door to our white Mustange, and it streaked off dow he paved road.  
  
Before I could stop them, tears started to fall again. And I hung my head, embarrassed to have anyone seeing me cry. Embarrassed, and mad, and hurting that this was my life, and that anyone should see it. Rare miracles do happen and when they do, they left you so shocked you didn't know what to do next. That's exactly how I felt, when Ponyboy Curtis too me in his arms and held me close to his lean chest. This would have been a sight to see. One of Tulsa's richest girls, sobbing into the shirt of some hood. Everybody would really have something to talk about if anyone saw this. But at this point I didn't care. I really didn't care. "It's ok Elle." His breath was warm on my cheek as he said this, the cold hard tone of his voice gone. His voice was soft, and caring. Which sent a warm flow through my vains.  
  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
We sat like that for a while, and slowly my tears subsided, and the quivering of my chin soothed. I pulled away from Pony's arms, wondering why he was here, and why he had stayed after all that. We didn't know each other, we were suppose to even want to. But in that moment neither of us cared, or even remembered. "Sun set sure is pretty from here, ain't it?" Of all the things he could have said at that moment, this was the what he chose to say. There was more to the boy then I had realized before. "Sure is. Can you see it real good from where you live Pony?" I asked, just to be saying something. Something flashed through his eyes and he nodded just enough for it to be noticed. "Ya know, Elle, things are tough all over this city. We greasers live with it everyday, wear our troubles like trophies proudly on out sleeves. Because we don't know how else to deal with them. But ya'll socs, or maybe it's just you. You deal with just as mush as we do, except ya'll hide it. Ya'll can hide it. Maybe that makes you stronger then us, because you can. Maybe not. I dunno, and I don't care. But Elle, everyone has problems, and you shouldn't be ashamed when you can't hide them any longer. 'Cause if you get ashamed, you try to get tough so it doesn't bother you, and it's worse that way. It may not seem like it at first but it is." I looked at this boy sitting next to me, watching his jaw clench and unclench. He wasn't like anyone else, he understood. A single tear was made it's way out of his greenish-gray eyes, and left a small streak down his cheek. Neither of us said anything for a while, but it was clear some sort of twisted friendship had been formed in those few minutes we'd sat together.  
  
He stood without saying anything, and started to make his way down the side walk before turning suddenly. "If you see me in school, and don't say anything, I'll understand." I grinned, understanding what he was saying, but I shook my head. "Ponyboy, I'd be honored to talk to you with the whole world watching. And, Pony, we hide our problems because we don't know how not to." He gave me this, 'aww shucks' sort of grin and his voice was warm and he replied, "You dig ok, Elle." I watched his receding back until it drifted from my sight.  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
"Who was that you were talking to Ellen? He looked like a hood! Don't you dare tell me you were talking to a hood!" My mother was frantic, and I let out an uneasy breath. There was no way'd she understand. "It was just a really nice boy mom. Now let me get you some ice for you eye." I made my way to the kitchen, and as I wrapped ice inside a dishtowel, for the first time I didn't feel ashamed of my life my life. I looked around my house, the plush furniture, the expensive paintings, and realized it all meant nothing. Everyone had their problems, and money didn't make them go away, it never would. Neither did hiding it, it only tore you apart inside. I sat next to my mother on our couch, and pressed the ice to her blacking eye. "Mother, you don't need to put up with this. He's never going to change, and pretending he will won't do any good. You can't hide your problems behind sunglasses forever. A really sweet boy told me that."  
  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
** Pony's POV **  
  
I opened the door to my house just as the sun sank below the horizon. My brother were siting in our small living room, Darry indulged inside the newspaper, Soda watching some show on TV. They both looked up but neither asked where I had been, expecting just to receive a smart remark for an answer. I'd been a jerk the past few months, and while sitting on the porch I'd realized Dal had been wrong. Tough came in many different forms, different people. Elle had Dally's eyes, the kind of eyes the held a secrete of pain unknown to the world. And I just hoped Elle realized that you didn't need to hold things inside, because if she didn't she'd end up just like Dallas had been before he'd died. Cold. I didn't want to see that happen to anyone, soc or not soc. I was half way back to Soda and mines room when I stopped and turned around. I stuck my head into the living room, and looked at my brothers. "Sodapop, Darry?" They both looked up, and I could tell by the looks on their faces they noticed the softness in my voice, "I'm sorry about how I've been acting. It wasn't right. I was trying to be tough, cause I didn't want to get hurt again. But someone showed me that being tough doesn't matter, it's how you deal with the hurt that does. I love you guys." I left before they said anything, and as I laid in my bed, I wondered what changes tomorrow would bring.   
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry 


	2. In My Heart, Chapter 2

Hey ya'll! This is the last part of this story (told ya it would be short.), and I really hope you like it, I worked hard! I wanna thank everyoen who reviewed my 1st chapter, ya'll rock! O and please check out my other story, Choices. Cuz I think you'll enjoy it! Take anything fro this and i'll hunt u down and kil you..lol jk jk! The song is by well...the one I herad is by Usher, and is called "In My Heart", but at least a zillion people have sung it so ya know....newho on with the story! Lata ~DaZe!  
  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
**Pony's POV**  
Two weeks passed, and my life took turns I had never expected, but each turn lead me back to one place...one person. I'd never met anyone, much less a soc, who dug me as well as Elle did. Except maybe Johnny. That was ironic, because the more time I spent secretly with Elle, the harder it became to find difference in the two. Yeah, Elle was a gal and a socy one at at, and Johnny was a geaser guy, but that's were the differences ended. You wouldn't have been able to tell at first glance, but with time it was clear. A strange thing had happened to us both that night we sat side by side on Elle's freshly painted house, a house from the outside gave off rays off supposed happiness, and love. An understanding formed, an unspoken friendship seal. Elle had been serious when she'd said about not caring who saw us talking, and she'd been true to her words the next day. In the middle of lunch, in front of about 200 hundred student's she'd jumped up from the table she'd been sitting at with her socy friends, with her brown hair bobbing in a pony tail, she'd ran right up to me and thrown her arms around my neck, in a welcoming hug. Her friends had nearly choked on their neat little lunches, as, on my invitation, she'd left with her arm linked through mine to get a soda at the DX.  
  
That had been the start of my first real relationship with any girl, greaser of otherwise. So as I sat here now, parked for blocks away from Elle waiting for her to slip away from the fighting and find refuge in my arms. It felt so good to have someone trust you like that, come to you for strength you didn't know you possessed until they were in your arms. It was a good feeling, the first good feeling I'd had in a long, long time. The passenger side door opened at that moment, and a slim figure made it's way inside the broken down hunk of metal the guy had called a car when I'd bought it. I leaned over, longing for the ell of Elle's lips on mine, but she turned her head. In what was left of the sun light, I could make out a faint burise deepening in purple on her cheek. "Baby," my hand reached over, clasping her small one beneath it, "what happened?" The grip on my hand tightened, and I heard her take in a sharp breath. "Just drive Ponyboy, just get me away from here. Go anywhere, just get me away from here." I brought he trembling hand to my lips, kissed it softly, before holding down the gas petal, and driving back towards home. Getting my Elle away from whatever had hurt her.  
  
  
  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
I parked my broken down car in front of my broken down house, for once wishing that I had something that didn't have 'down' as an adjetive. Hand-me-down, broken-down, run down... Elle didn't seem to notice, she hadn't spoken since we'd got in the car, and my stomaching was tumbling to find out what was the matter. "Come on lets go inside, it's freezing out here." Our hands only parted for the brief second we were getting out of the car, then found themselves back together. I lead her into my house, not feeling the embarrassment I had the first time she'd seen my house. "Hey Elle, hey Pon." My second oldest brother Sodapop let his eyes drift back to the TV for a second, before they snapped back to Elle's bruised face. I hurried my girlfriend back to my room, sending Soda a 'don't ask' look over my shoulder.  
Once we were safe inside my bedroom, Elle sat quietly on the edge of my bed, her eyes not leaving her hands. She was a dainty girl, small waisted and no taller. I sat next to her on the bed, pulling her on my lap, I lead back against the pillow. Her head rested on my shoulder, and a faint smell of strawberries filled my nose. "What happened, honey?" she buried her head closer to my shoulder, her words muffled by the fact she was talking into my shoulder, but I understood her perfectly. "My stepfather tried to rape me. I got away before anything happen, but he knocked my around a little bit. Pony, he found out about me seeing you! Called my everything except Queen Victoria, said I was ruining the good name he'd built for me. Told me I needed a real...a real man. Pony he said I couldn't se you again, or he'd kick mother and I out on the streets. I told him where he could go, in not very polite terms. Ponyboy, he said I wasn't good enough for you. I was a waste of air. Pony,I dunno, maybe im not good enough for you." She didn't cry as she said this, though I felt as though I might. He'd laid a rotten finger on my angel, my sweet, sweet angel.  
  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
"Elle, listen to me. Your perfect for me, I never met anyone I loved more then you, and I'll never, never leave you, you have to understand that. I will always be here for you. And if he ever touches you again, you tell me, and I'll kill him, I'll rip him apart." My voice was cold, filled with venom, and I could FEEL the look Lexa was giving me. It was one she gave me a lot since we'd met, one that was a cross between, 'get down off you high horse' and 'I love you.'. The kinda look only she could give. I held her close to me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Elle Carvlett, and I always will." I whispered this into her hair, and she grined. "I love you now and forever, Ponyboy Curtis." We laid together the whole night in my bed, fully clothed with the exceptions of our socks. Ours arms and legs wrapped around each other. I stayed awake, watching her sleep, just watching her. I propped myself up on an elbow, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her small ear before kissing her head softly, falling asleep with the girl I loved in my arms.  
  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
**Elle's POV**  
The looks I got as I walked inside the hall of my high school, hand and hand with Ponyboy the next day were like no others I'd ever received. I got looks from people who use to be friends, that could have scared Hitler into surrender. I got looks from people I'd never talked to that matched those. But I didn't care, at least I was telling myself I didn't. My mother had shown up at the Curtis house, and even though Darry had insisted he hadn't seen me (which was true because he hadn't seen me, that day.) she'd left a clean skirt and blouse at the Curtis house. It was funny really, to think my mother had know who'd I'd turn too, when just weeks before she'd have run all over town looking in the most sopcicated paces for her daughter.  
  
At that moment my once best friend Carmen Lawerence, came storming over towards me, her blond hair in a massive wave behind her. She stop right infornt of Pony and I, crossing her arms she said cooly. "I see what you've come to El, the bottom of the barrel huh? Well as of now you have been invited to my party. And until you get through with," she shot Pony a look of pure evil before returning her fiery gaze back to me, "trash, you can just forget that we were ever friends." With that she turned, leaving before I could even mange to think of something to say. I heard people snickering from their lockers, and I felt as though I wanted to fall into the floor. Pony tugged me over to this side of the hall, near the water fountain that hadn't worked in god knows how many months, cupping my face in his hands. "Elle, look at me." My eyes drifted upwards, meeting his sea green eyes. "Don't listen to her, nothing she says can change anything ok. You love me right?" I nodded weakly, tears forming in my eyes, "Then that's all that matters."  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
The next three weeks were the toughest weeks of my life, and Pony was the only thing I could count on. So many 'friends' had told my bluntly they didn't want anything to do with me, now that I had 'lowered myself to Pony's level of trash.' My step father became more physically and verbally abusive to both me and my mother, making it almost impossible to cover the bruises with make up and pretend everything was ok.  
  
  
Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
It was that reason I was running down the streets of the east side, making my way to the only place I was welcomed. My trembling hand knocked loudly on the wooden door of the Curtis house, a little to loudly for the fact it was 2 in the morning. I stood outside for a minute, hearing muffled swearing as someone tripped over something, before the door swung open. A half asleep Ponyboy appears looking rather annoyed at first, then all annoyance wearing away when he saw me. "Elle what..." I didn't even let him finish his sentence, my lips clung to his and I kissed him passionately, before pulling away and staring into his know wide awake eyes. "Pony do you love me?" He half yawned as he replied, "Of corse. Come in here, before you freeze." He pulled me inside the house, shutting door behind us. "Will you do something for me?" my voice was thick with bravery I didn't know I possessed, as I asked this biting my lip.   
  
His voice was clear as he answered "Anything." That was just the reply I'd hoped for and I smiled, clutching his hand, "Then let's run away, leave tonight. Leave all this behind, and start a live where no one knows us..." My voice trailed off as, he put a finger against my lips. "What's going on Elle?" I looked down, fidgeting nervously before replying, "Frank came home drunk again tonight...and and...I got away, through my window, when I heard him coming back the hall but he's looking for me. I gotta get away Pony." He looked at me, dumbstruck almost before garbing his keys off the table, and pulling me out the door. "Pony, where our we going?" He put the car in drive and speed off into the dark morning as he answered. "I'm taking you to the bus stop, we're gonna get on a bus and go somewhere, where ever there's a bus going right now. I'm not going to let him do this to you El. Never again."  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
**Ponys' POV**  
"We need two tickets to..um...Baltimore Maryland, please." Elle hung close to my arm, as I leaned in towards the ticket both. A elderly man, with gray hair and yellow teeth started back at me. "There's only one seat left on that bus, young man. It's $7.95." I reached into my pocket pulling out my wallet, and slamming a ten dollar bill on the counter. I looked over at Elle, who was trembling from either the cold, fear or both. I had to get her away from here. "She'll take it." My vice was even and deep, and I sounded a lot more sure then I'd ever felt. My girlfriend stared at my as if I'd grown another head, her eyes wide, resembling Johnny Cade more then I'd ever thought possible. She had the same look as he had when he'd told me he'd killed the soc, so many nights ago.  
  
"I'm not going alone, I'm not going without you." She said this stubbornly, and if it would have been any other situation I would have laughed at the irony of it all. But instead I grabbed the ticket in one hand, and her small hand in the other, pulling her towards the platform near the bus. I took her face between my hands, directing her eyes to mine. She had Dallas' eyes, the kind of eyes that said they were gonna get they're way and get through what ever came at them. The kinda of eyes that look stronger then they were. The kinda eyes that could get you killed. "Elle, baby, I love you. Do you trust me?" she swolled, and bit her bottom lip, tears swelling in hey blue eyes. "Uh huh." Out lips met, and I didn't want the moment to ever end. I pulled away, my hands still on her face, "Then trust me. Honey, you have to get on that bus, and in a few days I'll met you there I will find you, but I want to make sure your safe." I slid my wallet, and all it continence into her shaking hand, then kissed the pale skin.  
  
The bus doors started to close, and I drug her hurriedly towards them. "Get on. I love you, everything will be ok, I promise." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, dripping off her chin and nose onto the cement below. "Pony..." her arms flow round my neck, and we kissed one last time before I pushed her up the steps, "Go." I watched through the window as she took a seat next to it and one of her small hands drifted to the glass. The bus slowly started to pull away, taking half of me with it.  
  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
*Elle's POV *  
  
I watched Pony through the window as the bus jerked forward. I couldn't do this, I didn't care what my stepdad did to me when I went home. I couldn't leave Ponyboy. We'd gone about 7 feet, before I flew up the isle. I clutch the drivers shoulder in my hand, watching his surprised face as he turned to look at me. "Let me off."   
  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
  
He gave me the same look a teacher gives a student who just did something totally uncalled for, but opened the doors. I took the four steps by twos, rushing back throw the pouring rain towards the one boy I'd ever loved. He met me half way. His arms went around me, and his lips were on mine, warm and smooth. "What are you doing?" Another kiss. "I couldn't leave you, not ever." He didn't say anything, he understood. He took my hand, and pulled me towards his car. Rain pelted down heavily, leaving me cold, yet at the same time an unwordly warm feeling flowed through me. When we finally were safe inside the interior of the broken down car he loved so much, he pulled me towards him again. "I love you." His breath was warm on my cheek, as he whispered it. "I love you, too. I'm sorry about your money, I'll pay you back." He laughed slightly, and with my head on his shoulder put the car in drive. We didn't know where we were going. Didn't know what we were going to do when we got there. But none of that matter, we were together, for always.   
  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
